Golden Frieza Saga
The , Dragon Ball Heroes, 2016 also known as the Resurrection ‘F’ Saga, Frieza Reborn Saga, or simply the http://www.toei-anim.co.jp/tv/dragon_s/chara/#chapter1 is the second saga in the Dragon Ball Super anime. This saga is based around the events depicted in the movie Resurrection ‘F’. Plot Training with the Gods At Goku's House, Goku begs Chi-Chi to go back to King Kai's Planet to train, but Chi-Chi forbids it, claiming that they are already out of money again. She also informs Goku about their granddaughter, Goku needs to be a good grandfather, and not just fight all the time. At Gohan’s house, Videl is about to make dinner, but Gohan insists on making it instead, since he does not want Videl to be overworked. Out in the mountains, Vegeta stands alone, thinking about how he will surpass Super Saiyan God, Beerus, and Goku too. Meanwhile, out in space, a spaceship is quickly approaching Earth. Mr. Satan heads off to an emergency press conference, taking Bee with him, where he explains the true cause of the mysterious shock wave phenomenon that shook the world to the public. He makes up a deliberate lie to keep Goku and his family's identities secret and claim the victory for himself. In his fake re-telling, Satan claims that he had learned that Earth was being targeted by the God of Destruction Beerus, who he mistakenly calls "Beavis” and hurried to confront him. At first, even the mighty Satan was no match for the god, but all of a sudden a miracle occurred; he became a god himself and triumphed. The crowd falls for the lie and cheers, but are soon sent running as a spaceship lands. Out of the spaceship emerge the lion-like people called Snackians of Planet Snack. Upon the crowd settling down, the ambassador explains that they simply come to extend their greetings to the hero who defeated the God of Destruction. They display their ultimate sign of respect, a very silly looking dance, and ask where this hero is. Satan identifies himself as the one who defeated the God of Destruction, and the Snackian ambassador presents him with the Hero's Medal, but the Snackian hero Galbee is not content. He wants to spar with Earth’s hero to see what he is really made of; otherwise he will not acknowledge Satan as a true hero. Satan protests, saying he is still tired from battling the God of Destruction. He also pretends to have a stomach cramp this fails however, and he tries to get assistance from Gohan and Vegeta but they did not answer. Just as things are looking bad for Satan, Goku flies by carrying his tractor. It turns out he was trying to get his broken tractor fixed at Bulma’s, but nobody was home, and he wonders if Mr. Satan can fix it. Instead, Satan gets Goku to fight Galbee in his place. Galbee and the other Snackians are unimpressed by Goku’s appearance, and to make matters worse, Chi-Chi happens to be walking around town with Piccolo at that moment. She is carrying a huge load of food over to Gohan’s house in order to help ensure Videl and her soon-to-be baby get plenty of nutrition, and having Piccolo help carry the groceries as payment for always eating at their place for free. Goku panics, and in a vain attempt to prevent Chi-Chi from seeing him out fighting, he asks Mr. Satan to hit him, then pretends to be sent flying by the blow. With Goku now gone, Satan panics, thinking that he needs more help. As the match starts, Satan desperately runs around avoiding Galbee’s blows, much to the crowd's diappointment by his performance. Running out of options, Satan imagines how he tried to protect Videl during the battle with Beerus. He stands firm before Galbee, who seems to punch him square in the face, but in reality he has stopped just short of making contact. Galbee is completely paralyzed with fear, because he has just spotted Satan’s dog, Bee, who had jumped out of Mr. Satan's limbo to see the fight better. It turns out the feline Snackians are mortal enemies with a race of canine aliens, and even though the dogs on Earth are not sentient, they are still enough to strike fear into the heart of Snackians. Galbee makes a run for the ship, and the other Snackians follow behind, but not before doing their dance of respect one last time. Leaving Earth, they sadly think that it will be many thousands of years before they ever manage to conquer their mortal enemies. The crowd cheers at the sight of Satan’s "power", and Bee is shown holding the Hero's Medal in his mouth. That night at Goku's house, Goten remarks that Goku is out late, and Chi-Chi promises to give him lots of “rest” (apparently meaning punishment) once he gets back. Meanwhile, Goku is lurking around outside, starving, but too scared to come home. At the Sacred World of the Kai, the two Kais are wondering about the recent mysterious disappearance of some planets. They wonder if Beerus destroyed them, but it does not seem like it, because the two planets disappeared so suddenly, as if by magic. On Earth, Goku is driving his tractor out in the field again when Krillin comes by to visit. Krillin had thought Goku might have gone off to King Kai's to train again, making him is glad to find him there. Seeing that Goku is still set on continuing his training, Krillin reminisces about how the two of them used to train together under Master Roshi. But now, Goku has grown strong enough to be a match for even the God of Destruction Beerus. Curious to experience for himself just how strong Goku has become, Krillin asks Goku to hit him. After some persuading, Goku does, sending Krillin flying across the countryside and straight through a house or two. Goku teleports to try and catch him but misses, and Krillin crashes straight into a large boulder. Back at Goku's house, Android 18 treats Krillin's bruise, while Goten and Marron play together. Back on his own out in the field, Goku makes sure that nobody was around, then becomes a Super Saiyan and starts to train. In a desolate wasteland on top of a mountain, Vegeta is still standing by himself, thinking of how he will surpass Goku and everyone else. After enduring a powerful thunderstorm, he uses a massive powerup of rage, probably out of frustration, but gets disappointed that he is still at this level and flies off. At a tempura restaurant, Whis is trying tempura for the first time with Bulma there beside him. It turns out that Bulma has been taking Whis out to various restaurants for quite a while now, in order to convince him to save her family’s lives if Beerus ever tries to destroy Earth again. As Vegeta returns home to Capsule Corporation, he is surprised to run into Bulma and Whis, who have just returned from the restaurant. Vegeta asks Whis where Beerus is, and when Whis replies that he is still sleeping back on his planet, Vegeta demands that Whis take him there so that he can show Beerus the true power of the Saiyans. Bulma angrily pulls Vegeta aside and explains her plan to bribe Whis with food, which she thinks is the only surefire way to keep their family safe. After all, even Goku could not beat Beerus, so Vegeta definitely would not stand a chance. Vegeta, desperate to surpass Goku, wants to force Whis to take him to Beerus, but he quickly changes his mood when he senses an unknown power coming from Whis. When Vegeta demands to know who or what he is, Whis explains that he is Beerus’ martial arts master. In order to get Whis to train him, Vegeta promises to feed Whis the tastiest things on Earth. He first takes Whis to a tempura restaurant, but it turns out to be exactly the same one he and Bulma just ate at. In fact, Whis and Bulma have already been to every restaurant Vegeta can think of, leaving him with no choice but to cook something of his own for Whis. Vegeta’s attempt at cooking is a complete disaster however. Due to his strength, he cannot touch an egg or it will crack no matter how gentle he is with it, presumbly due to not having control of his strength yet. After trying to crack all the eggs open so that the yolk goes into the bowl, and failing at it, one of his eggs hatches into a chick as a final insult. As Bulma and Vegeta augue each other’s cooking, before Vegeta asks Whis to list all the things Bulma has had him eat, and realizes that something is missing. Bulma has been hiding the tastiest food of all from Whis, which is revealed to be instant ramen. Vegeta claims to Whis that Bulma cannot go for more than a week without eating some, and that it is the tastiest food on Earth, to Whis' growing curiosity. When Whis finally tries some, he is at a loss for words, and agrees to take Vegeta with him through space to Beerus' Planet. While they were traveling to Beerus' planet thanks to Whis' abilities, Vegeta is shown in a flashback getting new Battle Armor from Bulma to wear because of his old armor being scuffed up, and Bulma not wanting her husband to be the laughingstock of the universe. It has been more than 6 months, since Vegeta left to Beerus' planet to train with Whis. Pan has finally been born. Mr. Satan comes over to Gohan's and Videl's house to play with Pan. He makes many silly faces at her, to keep her entertained. Soon after, Gohan returns home from work and sees Mr. Satan playing with Pan. He transforms into the "Great Saiyaman," to put on a show for Pan, and also entertain her. Mr. Satan plays along, trying to "steal Pan's heart," and Mr. Satan and Gohan do a fake spar, tossing Pan around. Chi-Chi then comes in to visit, and sees Mr. Satan and Gohan throwing Pan around. Furious, Chi-Chi grabs Pan, worried she will get hurt. Chi-Chi then rants on them for "not being careful." Gohan starts to explain how Pan has Saiyan in her blood, and she should be fine with a little roughhousing. However, Chi-Chi thinks Pan should be a gentle girl, instead of a “battle-loving idiot”. Mr. Satan protests, and says he dreams of Pan becoming a great martial artist who can serve as his successor and have over a hundred disciples. Chi-Chi then locks Mr.Satan and Gohan in a room to think about what they are saying. Bulma is invited over to help out Chi-Chi. Bulma accidentally mentions that Vegeta went off to Beerus's planet to train, and Goku overhears, breaking through the wall, literally in the process and begs Bulma to talk to Whis so he can go too. Bulma gives Goku a smartphone so she can call him when he comes over. A week later, Whis arrives for lunch and Goku begs him to have him go train. After Chi-Chi arrives (via Gohan carrying her) to stop him, Goku barely manages to escape her grasp and then jumps on Whis on the moment as he was about to leave, and they travel to Beerus' planet. Goku meets up with Vegeta, who has gotten much stronger, and Goku notices. Goku and Vegeta do the house cleaning as little training, and Whis gives Goku new clothes that look like Vegeta's, because he liked them so much. Meanwhile, further out in space the remains of Lord Frieza's army had not been doing so well since Frieza and King Cold's absences (as they were killed by Future Trunks from that point). The leader, Sorbet, has decided that they should resurrect Frieza with the Dragon Balls on Earth. Before they are about to head for Earth, two mysterious figures fly by. These two stop at what seems like a giant meteor. One of the figures looked like a fat version of Beerus, and the other looked like a female version of Whis. These two are named Champa & Vados. Champa orders Vados to destroy the meteor for reasons we will find out in the next arc. Once they find out it is not what they are looking for, they fly off to find it. Soon, Sorbet and his servants Tagoma and Shisami arrive on Earth and find Emperor Pilaf and his companions carrying the Dragon Balls. Tagoma frightens them and the gang give the aliens the Dragon Balls. They summon Shenron and wish to revive Frieza. The only problem is that when Frieza was cut up by Future Trunks, only the pieces of him remained so that was all the dragon could wish back. They, desperate to bring the tyrant back, wish for it anyway and Frieza came back, revived, as expected, in pieces. They still have two wishes left and they think of reviving King cold, but Mai & Shu, Pilaf's companions stormed in and wish for the best ice cream in the world, and one million Zeni . Sorbet spares their lives and leaves with Frieza's remains. They put Frieza's remains into a regeneration chamber, and Frieza is truly revived. The One Thousand Soldier Battle Frieza decides that if he wants to defeat Goku & Future Trunks, he needs to train for the first time in his life, realizing that he had not trained for much if his entire life. This training lasts about four months. Between these four months, Frieza trains with Tagoma, and Goku and Vegeta get a glimpse of a new power of the Super Saiyan God, which would be revealed later. After these four months, Frieza has finished his training and is bringing him and 1,000 soldiers to Earth to get their revenge. Jaco, a galactic patrolman, witnesses Frieza coming to Earth and arrives to warn the people he knows on Earth, Bulma. He knows Bulma because years ago he arrived on Earth to stop Goku from coming to Earth from Planet Vegeta, but met Tights, Bulma's sister and became friends with her family. Bulma helped gather the remaining Z warriors on Earth to warn them. Soon after, Frieza arrives on Earth with only Gohan, Piccolo, Tien, Krillin, Jaco and Master Roshi to stand in his way. Bulma decided not to tell Goten & Trunks because of their safety concerns, and their recklessness would be the death of them, or worse. The Z fighters fight Frieza's solders, and while Krillin is too scared to fight because he remembers when he was killed by Frieza long ago. He eventually has restored enough courage to fight back. Meanwhile, on Beerus' planet, Goku and Vegeta continue their training and Whis sends them into an another dimension, similar to the Hyperbolic Time Chamber, to train, with Whis dubbing it "that place". Back on Earth, Goten and Trunks sense the battle between Frieza happening, curious, they fly off to go fight. Once most of Frieza's solders are defeated, Shisami, one of the army's best men, steps in to fight. Him and Gohan begin fighting, but are interrupted by Tagoma who fires a ki blast through them both, killing Shisami, and mortally wounding Gohan. The Z Warriors attack Tagoma, but it does no harm to him, and he flicks them away. Tagoma states that the reason why they cannot hurt him is because he was Frieza's training partner, so now he has a body of steel. Before he was about to kill them, Super Saiyan Gotenks charges in, and head butts Tagoma in his crotch. As Gotenks badmouths Frieza and is about to rush him, but defuses back into Goten & Trunks. Frieza notices that they look like Goku and Future Trunks and, Frieza notes Goten as his son, while he feels familiar with the present Trunks' face looking similar to his future counterpart who slew him instantly, he speaks out of anger for the Saiyan race multiplying since his death, calling them "filthy". With that, in fear, Goten and Trunks run off and go hide with Jaco & Bulma. While Tagoma is trying to get up, a weird familiar looking frog hops over to Tagoma and scribbles the word 'change' Into the dirt in front of him. Tagoma utters "change", however, this proved to be his unintentional undoing, as Tagoma has changed bodies with frog Captain Ginyu. "Ginyuma" stands up and flies toward Frieza and confirms that he is the Captain Ginyu from way before and he has returned. To prove it, he does his signature pose. Frieza, states that nobody else in the universe to do a stupid pose like this, so he recognizes and accepts his confirmation, and orders him to kill the rest of the Z fighters. Ginyu flies down, ready for battle. Gohan fights him in ernest, but due to his years of lack of months-worth training, is severely overpowered and is thrashed around, as a last resort, he is forced to transform into a Super Saiyan and beats Ginyu down. Instead of killing him, he spares him in a very familiar way that Goku spared Frieza back then. Frieza notices this and decides he will kill Gohan himself, intending to let Goku see his son's corpse. Frieza fires his Death Beams all over Gohan's body, reverting him back to his base form in pain, and mortally wounding him, unable to fight back. Right when Frieza is about to finish him off with a huge Death Deam, Piccolo steps in front of Gohan, taking the blast himself, and is killed, the same way as he protected Gohan from Nappa ages ago. Meanwhile, back on Beerus' planet, Whis notices that Bulma is trying to contact him with a huge strawberry parfait, and that Frieza has returned. He brings Goku and Vegeta back from that other dimension and inform them that Frieza has returned, much to Goku and Vegeta's surprise. They ask Whis how long it will take for them to get back to Earth to save everyone, which Whis calculates that it would take about an hour to get there. Goku, worried, exclaimed that by the time they get there, everyone would be dead. Gohan and all the Z fighters are shocked to see this, with Frieza laughing sadistically. Gohan cries, blaming himself for his mentor's death, Gohan, not losing hope, then struggles to get up despite his injuries, transforms into a Super Saiyan and starts powering up in order for Goku to sense his power. As his power is rising. Goku senses his power level and grabs Vegeta, and Instantly Transmit themselves to Earth thereafter. Gohan wanes down due to his injuries, combined with the strain he endured with powering up. Frieza tries to finish Gohan off a second time, suddenly, Goku appears in front and saves Gohan from the killing blow from the last minute, surprising Frieza, who finally meets his nemesis as he expected. As Goku and Frieza conversed about why he wanted his revenge on Goku although because it was Trunks (future) killed him, Ginyu gets up tries attack Goku and Vegeta, only for Vegeta to surprise and blast him into a million pieces, considering the last and the lead member of the Ginyu Force dead, thus all members killed by the Saiyan prince. Frieza transforms right into his final form, killing all his solders, (except Sorbet) to show off his new power. The Rematch with the Emperor Goku then convinces Vegeta that Frieza wants him, and he should stay out of it. Vegeta reluctantly accepts and Frieza's revenge had finally begun, Frieza and Goku both trade blows, clashing at intense speeds, both seemingly at par with each other, with Goku having the slight advantage, even though he did not even need to transform into a Super Saiyan, as he possessed the raw might of Super Saiyan God in his base form. An impatient Vegeta suggests that Goku finish Frieza off or he will himself. Goku accepts, and Vegeta flies back down to ground. From this point on, Goku had decided to use the fruit of his training with whis, he clads himself in a bright blue light, later, this reveals a transformation never seen before, it looks like his typical Super Saiyan form, but with blue hair coloration and a dazzing, fiery blue aura. Frieza asks what type of transformation is, Goku describes this as a Saiyan with the power of Super Saiyan God in the Super Saiyan form. Frieza is confused however, and briefly tests Goku's power, as Goku suspects that Frieza also had a never-before seen power, Frieza confirms this. Frieza surrounds himself with a fiery aura, then disappears in a bright orange light, briefly interrupting everyone's (and Goku's) vision, after the light dims, Frieza appears, looking different from before, it appears to be a brand new transformation in which most of his body in his final form, turned all solid and shimmering Gold. His power is greatly increased, and his power is close to that of Goku's new form. He dubs this form, "Golden Frieza" to make it simple to recognize, Super Saiyan "Blue" Goku and Golden Frieza begin Phase Two of their battle. Meanwhile, in space, Beerus and Whis are traveling to Earth to get Bulma's desert and also see the fight, when they run into the mysterious lookalike of himself and his attendant from before. Beerus angrily asks the lookalike "Why are you in my universe?" Revealing that Champa and Vados are deities, from another universe. Champa and Beerus argue until Whis & Vados stop them. Beerus exclaims that he will spare him because he is his BROTHER. Revealing that Champa is Beerus' brother. Champa and Vados (who is actually Whis' sister) leave continuing their search for the items they are looking for, while Beerus and Whis leave to go to Earth. While Goku and Frieza are fighting, Goten and Trunks take Piccolo's corpse to Kami's sanctuary. After a seemingly even conflict, Frieza gains the upper hand and knocks Goku down to the ground with as Double Axe Handle, leaving the Saiyan surprised. After brief compliments and insults with each other, Beerus arrives, surprising the tyrant, who recognizes him long ago. After Beerus told him that he will not interfere due to being a God of Destruction, they resume their duel once more and once again Frieza gains the upper hand, leaving Goku exhausted and critically injured. Despite the fact that Goku is losing, he refuses to give up, which leads to Frieza strangling, and pummeling him some more until Goku bites his tail, this leads him to be blasted by an irritated Frieza and lands flat on his back on the ground, still, Goku kept his resilience. An impatient Vegeta suggests that he and Goku switch places and that he would kill Frieza himself, considering his hatred against him. but Goku, wanting Frieza for himself, insisted to the Saiyan prince that he "almost got him". Goku then tries to warn Frieza to leave before the tables turn, and that leaves him to explain that Golden Frieza has a weakness, Frieza refuses to listen however. After blocking a Full Power Energy Blast Volley, they fight at close combat once again, even with Frieza not allowing Goku to drown, wanting to kill him with his own bare hands, and it would seem that Frieza has finally won until, suddenly, a punch from the tyrant could not faze Goku, this was the breaking point in battle: Frieza had finally reached his time limit on his transformation and it is Frieza who will start to get the beating. Goku then explains Frieza's weakness: he came to Earth as soon as he unlocked his Golden Frieza form, therefore he is burning more stamina and power than his body can regulate it and should have waited until he got used to it before he can exact his revenge. Outraged, Frieza ignores this however, and tries to hit Goku again, however, the Saiyan still keeps dodging. Goku reverts into his base form, exclaiming that the battle is over, also letting his guard down, which Frieza, given the opportunity, resorts to Plan B, and orders Sorbet for something, Sorbet shoots him in the chest with his Bad Ring Laser under Frieza secretly ordering him. With Goku helpless and severely injured, Frieza then kicks him sadistically and tells him his weakness: his excessive strength makes him careless, as Frieza prepares to kill Goku once and for all to finally complete his revenge, Vegeta interrupts the killing blow after appearing to their location. Vegeta then explains to Frieza that he cannot afford to let Goku be killed as it is because of him that he pursues the path to power, and because he is his rival (But is hiding the fact that he truly does care about Goku deep down inside, aside from rivalry) and berates Goku, despite Whis warning him that this outcome would happen. Vegeta then kicks Goku toward the location of Krillin, Gohan, and co, asking for a Senzu Bean for Goku's injuries., Frieza tries to stop this with a Death Beam, Vegeta deflects Frieza's Death Beam at the last minute towards Sorbet, killing him in the process. Vegeta then proceeds to fight Frieza in Goku's place and, to everyone's (except Goku's) surprise, he too, turns into the same blue-haired Super Saiyan form that Goku became, and fought Frieza with before, which Goku explains that this power is purely his own. Vegeta then proclaims that he will send Frieza back to Hell and easily dominates over the exhausted Golden Frieza until he reverts into his Final form. He was about to kill Frieza with a point-blank range Big Bang Attack, until, left with no choice, Frieza uses his final attempt of counterattack, declaring that it is not him, but everyone on Earth are going to Hell, Earth Breaker technique to shred the Earth to oblivion and that in turn, kills Vegeta and, in a dramatic way, everyone else on the planet. Earth is destroyed, fortunately enough, Whis manages to save himself, Beerus, Bulma, Krillin, Gohan, Goku, Master Roshi, Tien Shinhan, and Jaco by creating a small energy shield around themselves. While Bulma despairs, Goku expresses his regret that he did not kill Frieza when he had the chance. Whis tells him that he has the power to redo time but only three minutes into the past. He does so, soon, they arrive back right before Frieza destroys the Earth. Goku, in an act of desperation, immediately goes back to the blue-colored Super Saiyan, quickly dashes, and attacks with a God Kamehameha and obliterating Frieza, as he is being shredded to pieces, he curses Goku. Once Frieza is dead, Vegeta, confused and frustrated, shows up afterwards and gives him a harsh berating, Goku claims that he had no choice, while Bulma and the others explained everything towards him. After that, Gohan heads back home to see that Videl and Pan, alive and well, and unaware of what happened, thanks to Whis' efforts, Gohan, vows to train, and get stronger to protect them for the sake of the love for his family. Goku and co. then heads back to The Lookout to pick up Goten and Trunks and gather the Namekian Dragon Balls to revive Piccolo. He then explains to Piccolo what happened after he died, later, Trunks said that he will cut Frieza in half (a reference to what Future Trunks did to Frieza before the present Trunks was born), everyone feels familiar with this however, much to Trunks' confusion, but laughed the fact anyways. Bulma throws a feast, which Goku enjoys. Gohan, realizing his mistake that he completely shunned training out of his life, and wanting to protect the people he cared about, requests Piccolo if he will train him once again. Piccolo agrees and accepts. Goku suggests about he and Vegeta planning to work together, Vegeta, annoyed about Goku killing Frieza before he did, disagrees, much to Goku's delight. Anime, Manga and Movie differences *The flashback of Future Trunks killing Frieza is rendered from Dragon Ball Kai episode: "I Will Defeat Frieza! Another Super Saiyan!". *Vegeta goes to train with Whis for six months before Goku finds out and joins him. In the film Goku went to train first and Vegeta followed so as not to be left in the dust. *During Krillin and Tien Shinhan's dialogue before fighting, the latter doesn't mention Yamcha at all, only Chiaotzu. *In the film, Frieza destroyed North City in order to say hello, while he did not did this in the saga. *Not all of Frieza's soldiers are sent to battle the Z Fighters and the battle is shorter in the film. *Gotenks hits Tagoma in the crotch and defuses back to Goten and Trunks and then later watches the battle against Frieza until they were told to go home. In the film, Goten and Trunks do not make an appearance at all in the film, even as Gotenks. *In the film, Goku comments that Frieza would make for a great sparring partner if he wasn't rotten to the core. In the saga, Goku instead comments that he usually gets excited fighting a strong opponent, but Frieza disgusts him instead. *Shisami fights Gohan instead of Piccolo, and is killed by Tagoma instead of by Frieza. *Tagoma is not killed by Frieza, like in the original version of the film and is instead used as a training partner for Frieza, becoming much stronger (also like in the original version of the film). He battles the Z Fighters only to lose his body to Ginyu (who did not appear in the movie). *Frog Ginyu sneaks onboard Jaco's spaceship in order to take part in Frieza's revenge and steals Tagoma's body using a variation of his Body Change technique. After stealing Tagoma's body, Ginyu reunites with his master and takes on the Z Fighters and manages to overpower most of them, but is eventually overpowered by Super Saiyan Gohan, though Gohan spares his life and Frieza steps up to finish off Gohan with a Barrage Death Beam and Ginyu holds off the Z Fighters who try to help him. After Goku and Vegeta return, Ginyu (in Tagoma's body) is killed by a Ki blast from Vegeta, after he expresses his contempt for Goku and Vegeta for trapping him in the body of a Namekian Frog (thus making him the last member of the Ginyu Force to be killed by Vegeta, who had previously killed the other 4 members during the Captain Ginyu Saga). As a result of Ginyu's death, Tagoma is left trapped inside the body of the Namekian Frog Ginyu had previously inhabited. It is unclear whether Frog Tagoma survived the battle or not. *As noted above Frieza tortures Gohan with Death Beams while in the film, he get's out of his chair and punches him in the gut rendering Gohan unconscious and stopping his heart. Putting him in a near death state till his heart is restarted by Piccolo and is given a Senzu Bean by Krillin. *Piccolo is killed by Frieza due to stopping the tyrant from killing Gohan, whereas he is never killed in the film. *Frieza kills off his soldiers when he transforms into final form instead of with a Death Cannon attack. *In his final form Frieza is able to fight evenly with Saiyan beyond God Goku, while in the film he was barely capable of keeping up with Goku. *Goku drops from Super Saiyan Blue back to base before getting hit by Sorbet's Bad Ring Laser, unlike in the movie where he stayed Super Saiyan Blue but dropped his guard. *According to the Super manga, Super Saiyan God Super Saiyan Goku and Vegeta fought and defeated Golden Frieza together instead of taking turns. Characters Battles featured *Mr. Satan (Super Mr. Satan) vs. Beavis (anime only; fake re-telling dream) *Mr. Satan vs. Galbee (anime only) *Goku and Vegeta vs. Whis *Goku and Vegeta vs. Whis *Goku vs. Vegeta (anime only) *Gohan, Piccolo, Krillin, Tien Shinhan, Master Roshi (Max Power), and Jaco vs. Galactic Frieza Army *Goku vs. Vegeta (anime only) *Gohan vs. Shisami (anime only) *Piccolo, Gohan and Gotenks (Super Saiyan) vs. Tagoma (anime only) *Gohan, Piccolo, Krillin, Tien Shinhan, and Master Roshi vs. Captain Ginyu (Tagoma's body) (anime only) *Gohan (Base/Super Saiyan) vs. Captain Ginyu (Tagoma's body) (anime only) *Gohan (Super Saiyan) vs. Frieza (First Form) *Vegeta vs. Captain Ginyu (Tagoma's body) (anime only) *Goku vs. Frieza (Final Form) *Goku vs. Vegeta *Goku (Super Saiyan Blue) vs. Frieza (Final Form/Golden Frieza) *Vegeta (Super Saiyan Blue) vs. Frieza (Golden Frieza) *Goku (Super Saiyan Blue) vs. Frieza (Final Form) Releases Funimation Blu-ray and DVD Sets *Dragon Ball Super: Part Two (14-26) (only episodes 15-26 are part of the Golden Frieza Saga) *Dragon Ball Super: Part Three (27-39) (only episode 27 is part of the Golden Frieza Saga) Episode list Video Games In Dragon Ball Xenoverse 2, it is known as The Emperor's Return Saga and depicts an altered version of the events due to history changes made by Towa and Mira. Trivia *The Dragon Ball Super manga skipped over this saga, likely in part due to the author Toyotaro having recently drawn the Dragon Ball Z: Resurrection ‘F’ (manga) and not wanting to do it all over again, making it the first saga since the Garlic Jr. Saga to not appear in the manga. Although the events are mentioned to have happened such as Frieza returning in the Universe Survival Saga with him mentioning his Golden form. See also *Frieza's revenge Gallery References Site Navigation ca:Saga de la Resurrecció de "F" es:Saga la Resurrección de 'F' Category:Sagas Category:Dragon Ball Super sagas Category:Dragon Ball Super Category:Golden Frieza Saga Category:Episodes Category:Dragon Ball Super episodes